WeIrDnEsS
by TheTeenTitanMonix
Summary: This is the the rewrite of one of my first stories, but im changing a few... alot of things. So the summery for this story is..Raven gets bitten by something and now something is wrong...but what could it possibly be? Rating may go up.
1. The Attack

This is basically the same story… but I'm going to make it a little bit longer or what ever.

**D: I DONT OWN TEEN TITAN'S...BUT I REALLY WISH I DID!**

WeIrDnEsS…

Chapter One: The Attack

**One noisy night in titans tower…**

Like any other night, everyone was making noise and fighting over things like whether tofu was as tasty as meat and who was funnier and what not.

Screaming and fighting, burping and laughing…this was starting to annoy a certain cloaked titan.

She was in her usual spot, trying to read her favorite novel. But all the noise was starting to really get on her nerves. She tried telling them to quiet down but they wouldn't listen, she tried ignoring them but they wouldn't shut up...

"Well... if anyone cares… I'm going for a walk outside…"

Nobody seemed to notice her so she left silently. She levitated to a dark isolated area near the shore of Jump City.

She walked near the shore looking at the sea, when suddenly she heard a noise that startled her and a trash can got destroyed by accident.

She turned around and saw two evil green eyes in front of her and since it was so dark she could barley see anything else.

Then she could feel the thing getting closer and closer then when it got close enough to see clearly, she noticed it was a really big dog like thing.

It growled and she turned around to run but she could hear it getting closer and closer until it attacked her. She tried to fight it off but it was too big. Then she finally got out of its grasp and scrambled to her feet.

But before she could fly away it pounced and bit her shoulder. She fell to her knees from the weight of the animal.

She cried out in pain as it sunk its teeth in deeper, she then slammed her elbow in its eye. That gave her enough time to say her chant

"Azerath, Metrion ,Zinthos!"

It went flying a good 200 feet and fell in the water with a splash. Obviously is couldn't swim because it didn't come back out.

She put her hand on her shoulder, it was bleeding pretty badly. To her horror she noticed that she couldn't use her powers to heal.

It was getting really late, she figured she was tired so she flew back home. _I'll take care of this later; maybe I'm just a little tired._

She landed on the roof, wrapped her cloak around herself and carefully entered the building.

She passed through the hallways as quietly as she could; she had almost made it to her room when…

"Hey Rae where were you... its like 1:00 A.M and what's that red stuff on your shoulder ... is that blood! What happened?"

Raven nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I…uh…went for a walk and…um…uh…a guy was painting a building …and uh… dropped…ink…on… me?"

"Oh…"

"Good night…"

She had her hand on the keypad and was about to close it when Beast Boy said.

"Wait a minute…"

"I said good night!"

She shut the door in his face.

_What the… wait a minute…did she say ink? Since when do they paint a building with **ink**?_

Beast Boy shrugged and went back to his room confused.

**The next morning…**

_Did that really happen last night? Or was it a dream?_

She thought

She shuffled to the bathroom and picked up her tooth brush and toothpaste, she was still drowsy. After putting some toothpaste on her toothbrush she looked up.

She gasped and jumped back when she saw a monster or at least thought she did. She only caught a glimpse but she noticed it had looked like the one she had seen the night before.

She looked again but it was gone, she was still a little spooked but she continued with her morning routine.

When she was finished she went back to her room and threw her dirty clothes at the small pile she had in a corner. She went to brush her hair and noticed in her mirror that her eyes were now a very dark purple. Her hair was a couple of inches longer and that her canine teeth were longer and sharper.

_Was my hair always like this? What was that thing… could it have been a were…no that's just absurd… I'm just being paranoid._

She took a deep breath and decided to just go see what the day was going to be like. The first thing she heard when she walked in was Cyborg and Beast Boy yelling and Robin's stereo.

Nobody seemed to notice her as usual, so she just walked to the stove and prepared the kettle. Everything seemed a little odd this morning. She wasn't sure what it was, she just felt _different _but she wasn't sure exactly why.

Then she noticed that Beast Boy wasn't next to Cyborg, she looked around and once again jumped in surprise. Beast Boy was standing next to her, and he was _sniffing _her.

"Uh… Beast Boy… What are you doing?"

"Is there anything you would like to tell me… what _happened_ to you?"

_Beast Boy noticed something wrong, oh no…_

Raven was left speechless, what could she say? She didn't know what happened either.

**Hey guys, tell me what you think. Is it better than the previous version? Review please.**


	2. What's Happening?

Hey you. I'm writing again… okay. I know I suck, but what can you do about it?

IDONTWONTHEM!

**WeIrDnEsS**

_Beast Boy was standing next to her, and he was sniffing her._

"_Uh… Beast Boy… What are you doing?"_

"_Is there anything you would like to tell me… what happened to you?"_

She took a nervous step backward

"WH-what are you talking about…?"

She hated the way her voice had trembled, why was she nervous? There's nothing wrong with her…right?

"Raven…"

"What is it B-beast Boy… You're getting on my nerves…"

"Fine then don't tell me…"

"What! There-Is-Nothing –To-Tell! **Why don't you just get LOST!**"

She was yelling at him, and the last words came out more like an animal growl. The muscles in her hand moved involuntarily.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, he was staring at her hand. She raised an eyebrow,

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"R-raven…Your hand…"

"What about my…"

She gasped when she looked at her hand. The inside seemed to be _moving. _Her other hand was doing the same.

She looked at Beast Boy and quickly put her cloak around herself.

"I…Need to be alone…"

"Raven…wait!"

She ran out of the room, then stopped half way to her room.

The telepath tried to catch her breath, she looked at her hands. They twitched once more, then stopped.

"_What's happening to me..."_

_**End of Chapter**_

**Hey peoples, how was this one?**


	3. What was That!

I finally have some time left over to update, I barely noticed that I put the title wrong…

Oh Well… I'm sorry for not updating Scary Stories Re-Told. But I will soon, I promise.

IDONTOWNTHEM!

But I do own the whole Raven Were…woops almost said it.

_**WeIrDnEsS**_

_**What was That?**_

"_What's happening to me..."_

!#(E$#&$#)(&()&()$$#$&((+&()#$#

She rolled up her sleeves and inspected her hands over and over, nothing was different. What was wrong with her? What was that thing…

"Raven! Wait up…"

Beast Boy ran up next to her and bent over trying to catch his breath. She looked at him, watching the raise and fall of his shoulders.

Had he been working out?

She suddenly realized how…'cute' he was. He had let his bangs grow, they covered his eyes.

His beautiful…Emerald…Eyes… and his lips looked so…

"What do you want Beast Boy…I said I wanted to be alone…"

He straightened up and moved his head to the side to move the hair out of his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay…You know… if anything's bothering you…I'm here for you…"

Beast Boy had grown a couple inches this year; he was now about an inch taller than her. His voice had deepened, and he looked more 'mature'.

Why was she starting to notice many 'things'? She was starting to get this weird feeling in her stomach, no not her stomach… lower.

"I am… I don't need you…"

He got a little closer, pushing his hair back with both of his hands. He licked his lips; they were a bit dry from breathing through his mouth.

For some reason it seemed like he did it in slow motion, what was with this 'feeling'. She was getting uncomfortable; she couldn't concentrate on the conversation.

"Are you sure you don't need anything? You can tell me _anything, _anything at all…"

Her breathing got a little faster, and she suddenly got this 'urge' to do something. She didn't know what it was but she started to shake a little bit.

"I don't _need_…You…"

And then it happened, she suddenly lost control of her body. She just watched as her body moved on its own, she pushed him against the wall. Really hard, she pressed her body onto his.

She kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Grabbing his hand and pressing it to her chest, she moaned softly and started tearing his shirt with her other hand. Then she put her hands in his hair and pressed his face closer to hers.

Her mind was screaming 'Stop me' but her body wouldn't stop, she heard Beast Boy try to say something but she couldn't understand him, their mouths were still connected.

He took his hand off her chest and pushed her off of him hard but not hard enough to hurt her. But hard enough to knock her off her feet.

"R-raven…what was THAT?"

She sat there her mouth open, eyes wide with shock. What _was _that? She pulled her hair back and wiped her mouth.

Raven looked at Beast Boy with a confused expression. She looked like she was going to cry but she slowly got up, trembling.

"I'm sorry… I… Something's wrong with me… Please go away… before something else happens…"

And then she opened the door and ran in shutting the door.

_**End of Chapter**_

**So… review please? And if anyone wants to… check out my Myspace profile:**

http/ 


	4. Noise

Hey guys, if anyone actually liked the story. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. But well, here's another chapter.

IDONTOWNTHEM!

BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT THINGY!

_**WeIrDnEsS**_

**_Noise_**

"_I'm sorry… I… Something's wrong with me… Please go away… before something else happens…"_

_And then she opened the door and ran in shutting the door._

As she ran in she knocked down a stack of books, creating a small cloud of dust. There were only about six books and they weren't really heavy.

But as they hit the floor, they sounded like a really loud drum.

She cried out and covered her ears; the noise startled her so she took a few steps back.

Knocking over one of the few ancient artifacts in her room, she could hear the wind whistle as it fell.

Then it made a noise like a hundred windows breaking simultaneously, as it shattered.

She felt a sharp pain on the side of her head and dropped to her knees, covering her ears didn't help much. Suddenly she could hear footsteps, breathing, and all the Titans speaking.

She brought her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth.

"Make it stop…why is everything so LOUD!"

A tear ran down her cheek, everything was so loud. She wished it would all be quiet, but then it all quieted down.

She wiped the tears away, and looked around.

"What the hell was _that?"_

She got up slowly, and ran her fingers through her hair. She started pacing, pacing! Like a confused animal, what was she going to do?

Exactly _what _was wrong with her?

"Should I tell Beast Boy…No… he would laugh…or be scared…after what I did…"

She looked around, saw the mess. She sighed and started to clean up, but she hesitated . She carefully picked everything up. She then noticed that the book at the bottom of the stack said:

_Of Lycans, And Vampires_

She smirked.

"How ironic…har har… well… might as well take a look…"

_**End Of Chapter**_

**So…yep this is short…but well… ill write another soon.**

**My B-Day is in two weeks! Hurray for me! I'm going to be thirteen…yep barley going to reach the 'teen'. **

**Anyway… if you review…Ill update sooner!**


	5. Note

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. The evil homework demons won't let me update, I had to write 2 essays, 1 lab write up, and loads of math homework. So once again I apologize. To anyone that has read **_It All Started When… _**and were wondering 'how did she get to be a titan' I'm working on the first chapter of a new story where I will explain. I might have it up later today or maybe tomorrow. And for the people that like **_WiErDnEsS _** I'll update when I get at least one more review. And for **_Scary Stories Re-Told _** 2 more please. Sorry again if I disappointed you, I promise that next time it says new chapter added. It will be a chapter and not a lame authors note.

A lazy writer,

Monica

a.k.a

TheTeenTitanMonix


	6. ANOTHER NOTE, I HAVE RETURNED!

Hello guys, woo its been awhile huh? I'm not sure if anyone remembers me or whatever but yeah I've been really busy and my computer just died on me. So now I have a brand newish laptop so hurray ! So this means...I can now update my stories! Like anyone cares...

But yeah this isn't an update its more like a 'I'm not dead, if anyone still cares for my stories then let me know... and ill update as soon as possible!' letter thing xD

So like...yeah... reviews...anyone?

I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS! T.T


End file.
